


Face First

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: Rin Okumura just can't seem to catch a break. Being outed as the son of Satan in the worst way, having to earn his classmates trust back. Proving he was on the side of good. And now being paranoid going around every corner, thanks to a strange girl who literally fell out of the sky and her demonic guardian. Making life more awkward. Please, Read & Review!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters, that right belongs to Kazue Kato. Nor do I own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.]
> 
> [A/N2: I know... another new story. I am not sorry. It helps me with my ADHD, as well as my severe Compulsive, Disorder, Obsessive. And it is fun when I get creative ideas like this. So, meh!]

**** He was stunned. There had been a sharp, piercing scream. Followed by a strong burst of demonic power. It had him on alert and rushing towards it without a second thought. He knew the others would be heading that way as well. Looking up he saw a person falling toward the ground, fast. Putting on an extra burst of speed, Rin covered the space only to jump and catch the person. Not getting a look at them as he hit the ground. Knees buckling with the extra weight, sending him tumbling down. 

 

In seconds he had adjusted his arms so that they were wrapped around the person who was tiny to his surprise. all while witnessing a flash of white, and burst of green in the sky above him as his body lay on the ground.

 

"Rin!?" 

 

At the sound of his brothers' voice, Rin lifted his head to look at him. Seeing Yukio's worried blue gaze from behind his oval framed glasses. Though the look quickly changed to amusement than horror. 

 

"Yukio, what's wrong?" He asked. Confused by the rapid shift in his normally stoic brother. 

 

The way he just stayed quiet was not good. It meant something was seriously wrong. Causing Rin to feel panic as he shifted his hands to move the person he was holding so he could sit up. Just to see his brother go very red in the face. 

 

"I suggest you remove that hand from my wards posterior boy. Or I shall remove it for you." 

 

Going stiff, Rin looked down for the first time and saw the person was a girl and his hand was indeed on her butt. Feeling blood rush to his face as he swiftly removed both his hands, Rin tried to put some distance between him and the girl. Only to find her hands fisted in his school blazer. 

 

Letting a whimper escape as he looked up at his brother. Who was smirking at his discomfort. while seeing a tall white-haired man with piercing golden eyes looking at him in detached amusement. And to top it off the rest of his class had arrived. Further increasing his embarrassment. 

 

"Mmmhmmm, so warm." 

 

Unable to stop from twitching, Rin fell onto his back. Groaning at the strange, and apparently sleeping girl's words. Something had told him as he crawled out of bed, today was not going to be a good day. And he should have listened to it. 

 

"Uh...who are they... Yukio-sensei?" Shiemi asked. 

 

Making Rin want to find a hole, crawl into it and just fucking die. The last thing he ever wanted was to have her see him in this predicament. Especially since he had a crush on her. More so with the girl sprawled between his legs, clinging to him. 

 

"Shiemi, that will be explained later," the sound of Mephisto's voice had Rin biting his tongue. 

 

"Okay, Principal Faust," Shiemi replied. 

 

"Rin you will collect yourself enough to stand and follow myself, your brother and our uninvited guest to my office, with the girl in tow, please," Mephisto said. His voice completely serious. 

 

Shivering Rin sat up and adjusted the girl so it would be easier to pick her up. He wondered how she could just sleep through it all. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Face First: 8/8/2018

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 

How it Should Be: 8/8/2018

Juxtaposition:  7/13/18

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/8/18

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 

Predation: 

Red String of Fate: 

Science of Love: 

Silver Memories: 

So in Love with Two: 

SPACE: 

The Choices We Make: 

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction that will leave an impression and facts that enable understanding, not liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters, that right belongs to Kazue Kato. Nor do I own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.]
> 
> [A/N2: I know... another new story. I am not sorry. It helps me with my ADHD, as well as my severe Compulsive, Disorder, Obsessive. And it is fun when I get creative ideas like this. So, meh!]

Rin rushed into his classroom so he was not late, again. Quickly he found his seat before noticing that Yukio was not in the class. Eyes narrowing at that fact. His brother was (if anything) punctual to the point of bordering on obnoxious. And he was still stew from two days ago and his crash landing with that strange girl and her… guardian demon. An odd thing.    
  
Sighing as he half-listened to the rest of the classroom talking. What happened two days ago was still the number one topic. Of course, his brother and he knew more but were sworn to keep silent by Mephisto himself. It was something he would do. Rin valued keeping his promises. Though in retrograde it didn’t help earn the trust back from his classmates. 

The sound of the classroom door opening had him darting his eyes towards it. Seeing his brother walk in looking rather harried. A rare sight indeed. Earning his full attention as he watched his brother shuffle quickly to the desk and set his notes down on before just standing there. Making Rin feel concerned. The bell rang and still, his brother just stood there standing, looking at the notes on his desk.    
  
Getting up, Rin made his way towards his brother only to hear a collective gasp before the ground came up and met his face. Forcing the breath out of his lungs as he heard a soft feminine squeak before he was further pressed into the ground by tiny hands. Making him twitch where he was laid out. Just to have the sound of laughter and chuckling erupt in the classroom. This also included his older brother and a much deeper chuckle that he didn’t know but had his skin literally crawling.    
  
“I think you should watch where you are going.”    
  
The words were spoken as the weight on his back suddenly was gone. Pushing himself up, rubbing his face on the side that had been pressed into the cold wooden floor. Just to turn his head to glare at the speaker. Body completely locking up as he met a pair of golden eyes and very blue eyes a few shades darker than his own.    
  
“Oh… uh... Sorry!” 

The girl said as she turned a rather dark shade of red. Though Rin was not a fool (not completely) at the way they glinted in amusement.    
  
“Rin, get off the floor and return to your seat,” Yukio said while trying not to laugh. “And then we can start class with introducing our guest.” 

Rin jerked his head around and gave a dark look at his brother as he stood from the ground and made his way back to his desk. Once seated he took his time to actually look at the duo. Realizing that the girl wasn’t wearing the school uniform, but rather a similar jacket to his brother.    
  
“Alright, as you all know these two arrived in a spectacular manner two days ago and are have agreed to join Cross Academy,” Yukio stated blandly. “Please introduce yourselves.”    
  
With that said the girl stepped forward, her face still a bit red, though considerably paler than before.    
  
“Hello, I am Higurashi, Kagome. And this is my guardian and my friend Sesshomaru,” the girl said in a rather cheery voice. “And as of today, I will be helping Yukio teach his pharmaceutical class. I specialize in using herbs in natural remedies and potions. As well as basic spiritual harnessing and manipulation.”

Rin just stared at the girl. Waiting for one of his classmates to start asking questions he really didn’t want to know the answers to. His gut was telling him this girl was going to be problematic in his near future. And then it started as the girl, Kagome pointed and he heard Izumo speak.    
  
“You said Higurashi, Kagome… from Tokyo. Right? Does this mean you're the current Miko of the Sunset Shrine? They Miko who…”    
  
His attention was now drawn to the fact that his classmate trailed off as he watched Kagome’s face fall and become sad.    
  
“I am the current Miko of the Sunset Shrine,” she said softly. “But, while I am here I am nothing special. I just want to teach and help others learn abilities that can potentially save many lives, Miss. So, please while I am here do not laude me, put me on a pedestal.”    
  
The way she spoke and worded everything as she turned and walked to the window before his brother’s desk spoke volumes. He could relate to the aura the girl was exuding. He was the son of Satan. Had to come to terms with it, as well as get the others to accept it in all its entirety. Not that it meant he had to like the girl, not when his gut said she was trouble personified.

**_TBC_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has become cautious thanks to the newest addition to True Cross Academy. And on the way to class gets to see and hear something interesting and amusing. Though what it means he had no clue about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters, that right belongs to Kazue Kato; nor do I own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Rin peeked around the corner of the T-section of the hallway, blue eyes scanning to see if the current bane of his existence was there by chance. When he didn't see Kagome, he let his shoulder relax and exhaled the breath he had been holding. He had no clue how or why, but that girl was always there to make him plant his face into something, or plant her's into his stomach or back. It had caused some slightly uncomfortable situations over the last week. 

 

"Why yer tweaking?" 

 

With a shriek, Rin jumped up and spun to face the speaker. The moment his eyes landed on Shura Kirigakure they narrowed, and he growled at the woman. He was debating on who was more annoying Shura or Kagome. At times it was a toss-up. But since Shura hadn't been there for the better part of a month for whatever reason that he knew she would explain off as 'exorcist' duties, Rin decided it was Kagome. Of course, on the matter of the raven-haired, klutzy priestess, he was still finding it hard to believe she was his age. 

 

Hell, he figured the only reason she was still alive right now was due to her guardian, a rather powerful demon that always set him on edge. Izumo had gone into more details about Kagome Higurashi after they'd returned to the dorms that night after she was introduced as the T.A. to his brothers class. He gave credit where it was due, and she had the skills to back up what she claimed with the herbs. Seeing his brother look on and taking notes on the things he didn't even know about was rather amusing. 

 

"None of your damn business, Shura," He finally replied. 

 

Glad that Kagome was nowhere near, Rin finally stepped around the corner. Lunch was almost over, and the bell for the class would be ringing soon. He didn't want to be late because of another incident with Kagome. 

 

"Awww, now come-on tell big sis Shura what has little Rin all paranoid that he had to peek around corners like a thief," Shura simpered at him. 

 

Rolling his eyes and ignoring the damn woman, who was just trying to get a rise out of him. As he walked, he felt the fine hairs on his whole body rise seconds before a loud crash came from the campus courtyard. The fact that it shook the building was not a good thing. Last time that happened was because the school was being attacked. Rushing to the window as he heard the doors to the classes still in session open as the students and staff came out and to the windows as well. Looking down at the courtyard from his second story window, Rin felt his eyes grow wide. There was Amaimon ass in the air, legs kicking as he pushed with his head to pull his head from the dirt. 

 

Even with the windows shut, there was no mistaking that Amaimon was not too happy by the way his demonic power flared up wildly. It took only a minute or two before Rin witnessed his half-brother pull his head from the dirt and glare up past where he stood on the second floor. 

 

"DAMMIT! That was unfair!" Amaimon screamed his hands fisted and waving in the air like a small child having a tantrum. 

 

The distinctive laugh that was Mephisto reached his ears as he watched Amaimon pout and cross his arms over his chest as he sat there. But that was nothing when the fine hairs all over his body raised again as Shura whistled softly. Turning away from the window, Rin decided to use this distraction as a means to get to class before the bell rang. Only to go still as he saw the one person he didn't want to see step out into the courtyard and right up to Amaimon. Her hands were fisting and planted on her hips. 

 

"You wanna say I am being unfair? Fine, so be it. But you failed. And as per the darned agreement, you are no longer allowed to try again, Lord of the Earth, Amaimon. Attack again, and I won't hold back! " 

 

The fact he heard her usually soft voice very clearly and with a hard edge to it as the fine hairs on his body stayed standing. It had happened the first day she did Reiki calling with the class to see who was capable of it. Of course, after a look from Yukio, he had purposefully failed at trying to summon Reiki. Nope, he knew his demonic aura would have surfaced with ease. 

 

"I still say it was unfair!" Amaimon shouted. 

 

When Rin saw Amaimon lift his legs to kick at the ground, he groaned and started to brace himself for the mini earthquake that'd come from it. Only blink as Kagome pulled a Fuda strip from somewhere on her person and slap it to Amaimon. Who froze in the position he was caught in. The look on his half-brother's face was priceless. 

 

Giving a small shake of his head, Rin turned and pushed through the crowd and started to walk towards the classroom. Glad that he'd avoid Kagome until she arrived for the class. Today would be a good day, as it would be the first he didn't get knocked down or used as a cushion for a face plant. 

 

"Hey, Rin, when did Kagome get here! This now means I can catch up with her," Shura said, just before a hard smack was delivered between his shoulder blades and sending him to the floor, face first. 

 

**_TBC_ **


End file.
